


Fine

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“I’m going, Dean!” You said angrily, crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

“No, you’re not! You’re gonna stay here and I’m gonna go with Sam.” He was walking around your room, throwing the weapons and clothes in his duffel bag.

“Do you seriously expect me to stay behind when you’l be taking down the whole vampire nest? Are you insane?” Your high-pitched voice was filled with so much anger that you didn’t thought it was possible. How did he expect you to do nothing when they were risking their lives out there?

“We can handle this. I told you. I can’t let you get hurt or worse.” Dean growled, running his hands through his already messy hair.

“So I’m just supposed to wait here and hope no one dies? Good plan.” You said with irony. “That’s not gonna happen!” You exclaimed, walking toward your stubborn boyfriend.

“Really?”

“Really. You need to understand, you dumbass, that you can’t order me around. Being your girlfiend doesn’t make me your slave.” You stressed every word you said with another step toward Dean so that when you finished your speech you were standing milimiters from him.

“And now what?” He whispered, his breath fanning over your face. You pretended that you were giving in, leaning in to kiss him, but you pushed him on the bed and pinned him down. Dean was shocked, at least, when you managed to handcuff him to the bedpost.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” You announced proudly, taking a look at your boyfriend’s furious face. “You can admit that I’m right. I’ll free you and we’ll go on that hunt together or I’m gonna leave you here and, before you free yourself, we’ll be done with that nest. Whatcha say, Dean-o?” A smirk appeared on your face once he understood that you were serious.

“Fine.”

“Can you repeat? I don’t think I caught what you were saying.”

“Fine, you can go. Just, get those handcuffs off of me.”


End file.
